Maman !
by Yuumi
Summary: C'est quoi ce truc ? Ca parle, ça bouge, et ça colle. C'est ça quand on ramène un Lapin Mutant chez soi, hein, Kakashi. Ce sera dit, redit et répété : Hatake Kakashi est maman. Euh, humour douteux... FIC ABANDONNEE


**Titre : **Maman !

**Auteur : **Yuumi.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. La _chose_ est à moi.

**Genre : **Humour douteux, foutage de geule. Bof, légèrement OCC.

* * *

**Mise en conditions**

**"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?"**

C'était un jour sans soleil. Les nombreux nuages rondelets de pluies avancaient mollement au gré d'un vent quasiment inexistant. Un temps humide, une journée sans interêt pour les adeptes de pique-nique en forêt. Dehors, des enfants innoncents sautaient en hurlant dans les nombreuses flaques d'eau qui jonchaient le sol aux pierres grisées, éclaboussant au passage les rares personnes s'aventurant dans les ruelles du village. De temps à autres, le ciel, zébré d'une brêve lumière, éclairait faiblement la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Vraiment, une mauvaise après-midi qui s'annoncait.

Parce que ce matin, lorsqu'il s'était levé, il faisait doux et humide. Puis, lorsqu'il était enfin sortit de son appartement, la pluie l'avait surpris, assez désagréablement d'ailleurs. Bien heureusement, le soleil qu'il recherchait se montra plus tôt que prévu, et ce dans un endroit qu'il avait prit l'habitude de visiter.. Et, à ce moment là, il ne prétait pas un regard au temps capricieux.

Ce qu'il observait silencieusement depuis quelques minutes était bien plus intéressant que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir dans sa carrière de Jounin. La veine naissante incrustée dans la tempe gauche de Tsunade-sama entamait une croissance assez rapide, et bientôt, les victimes d'un lancer de chaise roulante viendraient ramper devant la porte de cette vieille femme effrayante qui se disait Hokage.

Il jeta un bref regard à son élève, Sakura, qui se mordait la lèvre, visiblement anxieuse. A côté d'elle gesticulait un adolescent furibond. Il tendit l'oreille et attrapa au vol une bride de conversation plutôt déconcertante.

" Mais, la vieille ! J'en veux pas, de tes missions à la con ! ", s'écriait l'adolescent blond en agitant les bras furieusement, manquant d'assomer sa coéquipière.

A présent, la pluie martelait les vitres si fort que le bruit qui s'en réchappait couvrait le discours fort intéressant de l'adolescent en rute. Tsunade, calfeutrée derrière son bureau, se risqua à fermer les yeux l'espace d'un instant, presque aphone. Les coudes sur la table de bois, les doigts entremêlés, elle jeta un regard grave à Kakashi qui haussa les épaules. Elle décida d'adopter la même démarche et entreprit de regarder par la fenêtre, perdue dans ses pensées. Et voilà qu'il se mettait à grêler, maintenant ! En plein été... Naruto aurait-il des pouvoirs psychiques refoulés ?

Derrière Tsunade-sama se tenait une jolie femme brune qui secouait la tête, accablée. Mais Naruto; parce que c'était lui, continuait à s'égosiller, imperturbable. Peut-être ne savait-il pas que la dernière personne à avoir réfuté les ordres de l'Hokage s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital, affublé d'un plâtre, et de dix points de suture au crâne. Heureusement pour cette personne, les frais d'hôpitaux avaient été adressés à l'agresseuse. Et encore, elle avait eu de la chance. Si Naruto osait ne serait-ce qu'ajouter un mot, Ton-Ton aurait droit à des croquettes _light_.

Peut-être que Naruto ne s'en souciait pas. Après tout, il trouvait son impatience tout à fait normale, parce que bon, les mission D, c'est pour les nains.

C'est drôle, depuis que Hatake Kakashi regardait l'horloge murale, celle-ci semblait s'être arrêté de fonctionner. Pourquoi était-il toujours quatorze heures deux ? Seraient-ce les ondes négatives de Tsunade-sama qui auraient influencé le temps ? Il faudrait qu'il éclaircisse ce mystère de la vie au plus vite, il en allait de la sécurité du village. Son regard passif croisa brièvement celui de son élève, qui semblait totalement affolée. Le jounin lui fit un sourire rassurant, enfin si l'on en réfère aux plis soudains de son masque, mais Sakura ne se détendit pas. Au contraire, elle attrapa le bras de son ami pour le faire taire.

Sakura avait acquit une grande force durant son entraînement avec l'Hokage et à présent, elle broyait affectueusement le bras de ce qui fut un temps la terreur des bacs à sables. Naruto poussa un cri de chèvre affolée et jeta un coup d'oeil tétanisé à la jeune fille. A présent, l'Hokage pianotait avec une rage contenue sur le bureau, et ses doigts vernis commencaient à creuser sérieusement le bois usé. Quatorze heures trois. Sakura n'eut jamais eu autant de mourir.

" Naruto...", commenca la vieille femme en plissant les yeux.

Elle leva le poing, menacant d'envoyer le jeune garçon dire bonjour aux étoiles. Mais, à l'étonnement général, elle se ravisa et sa main retomba mollement sur le bureau qui n'en pouvait plus. Elle poussa un soupir de désespoir profond et derrière elle, Shizune en fit de même.

Ils étaient sauvés.

" Bon, d'accord.", céda l'Hokage, se passant une main fatiguée devant les yeux.

Sakura et Naruto se regardèrent, étonnés. Le jeune garçon surexcité remercia chaleureusement l'Hokage, aux anges. Il se pencha vers la princesse des Limaces et qu'il lui demanda avec une joie débordante quelle mission ils auraient à effectuer. Tsunade se mit à réfléchir, ou du moins fit semblant, puis se pencha vers les rouleaux colorés étalés devant elle. Un sourire sadique se dessina alors sur ses lèvres rosées et son élève grimaca. Quand Tsunade souriait de cette manière, c'est qu'elle avait une idée en tête, et pas des plus saines.

"Hum... Il me semble que tous les deux vous êtes assez puissants maintenant pour cette mission...", murmura-t-elle à l'adresse de Sakura et de Naruto.

Le jeune garçon hocha vigoureusement la tête, les yeux brillants, et le coeur de Sakura se mit à battre follement, enfin on reconnaissait sa valeur ! Leur professeur haussa le sourcil. Qu'est-ce que...? Tsunade se retourna vers Shizune et lui tendit un parchemin qui semblait avoir fait la guerre dans la machine à laver. Après avoir parcouru quelques lignes d'une écriture maladroite, la medic-nin ouvrit de grands yeux inquiets.

" Tsunade-sama...", commenca-t-elle.

" Shizune, explique leur.", lui ordonna l'Hokage, sur un ton qui n'amenait pas la réplique.

La femme brune, serrant Ton-Ton dans ses bras, acquiesa à contre-coeur et se tourna vers les trois Ninjas. Le petit animal poussa un cri semblable à un grincement de porte et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, comme s'il avait deviné. Shizune, de son côté, hésita quelques instants. Mais, ne voulant pas obliger son cochon à adopter le profil du végétarien anorexique...

" Hé bien, il semblerait qu'une créature rôde aux alentours de Konoha. Nous avons retrouvés de nombreuses bêtes déchiquetées, les villageois s'inquiètent pour leur bétail. Apparement, les traces de crocs laissées par l'assaillant sont plutôt inhabituelles..", leur souffla-t-elle, sur le ton de la confidence.

Naruto se tourna vers l'Hokage, les poings sur les hanches. Etait-ce une feinte ? Est-ce qu'il avait gagné au loto et on lui avait fait une blague ? Parce que les numéros qu'il avait joué la veille au soir ne correspondaient pas à ceux affichés à l'écran... Enfin, peut-être qu'il avait mal lu. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper des problèmes personnels d'animaux primitifs. Ils n'avaient pas qu'à se faire bouffer, d'abord. Et puis, ce n'était pas parce que trois ans avaient passés depuis le départ de Sasuke que le beau brun ténébreux l'attendrait en se tournant les pouces. Alors, il devait aller le chercher ! Encore une fois ! Même s'il avait déjà essayé ! Mais ce n'était pas grave, parce que Naruto avait la foi ! Et tous ces sacrifices ne devaient pas rester invengés...Oui, Naruto était un grand homme.

" J'm'en fous, moi, des lapins mutants. Sasuke m'attend, je le sens !"

" C'est dommage," soupira alors Tsunade, une lueur sadique trahissant son regard impassible, " Je pensais que cette mission pourrait t'aider pour ton apprentissage de Hokage..."

Kakashi ne sut comment, mais à peine une heure plus tard, ils se retrouvaient tous trois devant les portes de Konoha, prêts à partir à l'aventure...

Les nuages s'estompèrent progressivement, laissant place aux timides rayons du soleil. Il était quinze heures trente-neuf, et à présent, Kakashi, suivit de Naruto et de Sakura, accompagnés de Lee qui s'était porté volontaire, traversaient l'épaisse forêt qui bordait le village caché de Konoha. Ici et là, des traces de sang encore fraîches jonchaient le sol et se creusaient dans la terre détrempée. Plutôt inquiétant. Mais le plus étrange, c'est que ces traces de sang dessinaient des pieds. Des pieds nus, qui s'enfoncaient dans la forêt. Un humain ? Impossible.

Peut-être était-ce une victime d'un quelconque Lapin Mutant, comme l'avait intelligement suggéré Naruto. Cet humain devait sûrement être suicidaire pour avoir suivi la bête dans son repère. Ou peut-être...Etait-elle possédée par le diable ! Alors le Lapin Mutant serait un suppôt de Satan ! Oui, Lee en était sûr, à présent. La Nature lui envoyait un message important. Il devait raviver, tel le messager de la Nature, la flamme de la jeunesse chez tous les habitants de cette modeste planète. Qui sait, peut-être tombera-t-il sur le repère de la bête. La quête sera longue, jonchée d'obstacles, mais au final, elle ramènera la paix dans le Monde. C'est adoptable, les lapins mutants ? Il allait poser la question à Kakashi lorsqu'il s'apperçut que celui-ci s'adonnait à des plaisirs pour le moins étranges.

Kakashi, dans un élan de professionalisme intense, se pencha vers les traces de pas sanguinolantes et de deux doigts experts les enfonca dans la terre meuble. Après quelques secondes d'imprégnation, il examina ses doigts rougeâtres. Du sang...A première vue, il était de couleur rouge. Il n'était pas expert en teinte de rouge, mais il remarqua que celui-ci était plus vif qu'à l'ordinaire. Vif...Donc, la victime n'était pas morte !

" C'est encore frais..", remarqua-t-il, perplexe.

Naruto, à quelques mètres devant se retourna vers son professeur.

" Kakashi-sensei, on vient de le dire..."

Ledit Kakashi se releva avec grâce et haussa les épaules, on n'est jamais trop prudent. Plus loin dans la forêt, Sakura accompagnée de Lee examinait avec attention le corps déchiqueté d'un boeuf. Bon, Lee s'était éloigné un peu, pour pister la bête, mais n'ayant rien trouvé se joignit à Sakura dans la contemplation du vestige de l'animal. La pauvre bête avait sûrement dû souffrir comme il le fallait, le Lapin Mutant ne l'avait pas épargnée. Les pattes de l'animal avaient été arrachées, et pour la majorité introuvables. Ca et là, des tas de détritus organiques, enfin, il n'en était pas sûr. Et, sur le flanc de l'animal sacrifié, toujours cette mystérieuse morsure... Lee regarda autour de lui. C'est dommage, l'endroit était pas mal...Il aurait pu y faire un pique-nique avec Sakura. Et, à ce moment là, se rapprocher d'elle et...

" AH ! C'EST QUOI CE TRUC !"

Rien, Lee venait juste de marcher sur un organe qui traînait. Son regard dégoûté mais tout de même sérieux et grave -Le messager de la Nature ne s'étonne de rien !- glissa de la masse rougeâtre à la pauvre bête à présent morte. Ayant remarqué quelque chose d'étrange, il tapota l'épaule de la jeune medic-nin qui vérifiait on ne sait trop quoi.

" Sakura-san, regarde."

La jeune fille suivit son regard et se pencha vers le cou grouillant de vers de la victime. La morsure était profonde. Mais le plus inquiétant était sa forme. Elle était minuscule. Et si c'était réellement une morsure de Lapin Mutant ? Sakura frissonna, la grimace aux lèvres. Elle imaginait bien une bête au pelage blanc comme la neige et aux yeux rouges, ces yeux qui vous fixent... Mais, elle se reprit assez vite; un lapin ça à de grandes dents.

Mais oui ! Qu'elle était intelligente ! Si c'était effectivement un lapin, il y aurait trace des deux incisives incrustées dans la chair !

Elle fit un sourire triomphant à Lee qui la regardait avec une certaine admiration, même s'il n'avait rien compris. A nouveau, la jeune fille se pencha vers l'encolure de l'animal.

Et là ! C'est le drame. Il n'y avait pas de trace de dents de lapin, en réalité. C'est comme si la créature était édentée. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle se tourna vers son partenaire.

" Lee-san, la créature mystérieuse n'a pas de dents !", s'exclama-t-elle, haletante.

Son assistant fronca les sourcils, perplexe. La Nature le mettait à l'épreuve, et il n'avait pas prévu cela. Devaient-ils continuer leur enquête, à leurs riques et périls ? Oui, car il serait prêt à tout pour sauver Sakura-san des griffes de l'assaillant. Il se releva brusquement, le regard brillant, et pointa du doigt une trace de sandale au sol.

" Sakura-san, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai trouvé le fautif, il a laissé ses empreintes, le bougre !"

La jeune fille leva les yeux et regarda en direction des traces au sol. C'est à ce moment là que Sakura douta sérieusement des capacités de son accolyte.

" Lee-san...Ce sont nos traces de pas...", lui fit-elle remarquer, gênée.

A ce moment là, Kakashi et Naruto débarquèrent sur le champs de bataille. Le jeune garçon blond souleva avec un certain dégout une patte de boeuf qui traînait près des buissons. A présent, il en était sûr : c'était bien un Lapin Mutant, quel autre animal mangerait des pattes de boeuf ? De son côté, Kakashi sortit son livre douteux et commenca à lire. A quoi bon poursuivre quelqu'un qui nous cherche ? Malheureusement pour lui, les secrets de la _Princesse Tatiana _devraient attendre car c'est à ce moment là que Sakura se releva brusquement, horrifiée.

" Kakashi-sensei !", appela-t-elle, "C'est abominable ! Le Lapin Mutant n'a..."

Mais elle fut coupée dans son élan. Quelque chose venait de bouger dans les buissons. Chacun retint son souffle, paré au combat. Enfin, le Lapin Mutant édenté revenait sur les lieux du crimes ! Peut-être était-il en manque de boeuf. Naruto le comprenait un peu, lui aussi était en manque de ramen.

Sakura esquissa un geste lent vers sa cuisse gauche, plutôt inutile parce que son étui à kunai se trouvait de l'autre côté, et Lee se placa devant elle, près à la défendre jusqu'à la mort. Kakashi ferma d'un coup sec son livre et plissa l'oeil, à la recherche du lapin perdu. Naruto fronca les sourcils, et d'une voix de ténor, tenta d'effrayer la bête.

" Sors de là, le Lapin Mutant, nous savons que c'est toi !"

Les buissons s'agitèrent encore un peu, et en un éclair, une chose non identifiée se rua sur Kakashi qui n'avait rien vu venir. La chose mystérieuse se cogna dans ses jambes, et se colla à lui. Par réflexe, Kakashi secoua sa jambe gauche pour se libérer de l'emprise maléfique de l'ennemi, mais celui-ci restait fermement aggrippé. Alors il baissa la tête, quitte à affronter le regard cruel et avide de sang de la créature, et fut bien surpris. La chose n'atteignait pas le mètre. De plus, elle était blonde. Et ce sourire édenté qu'elle abordait...Mais le pire était sensiblement son cri de guerre.

" Maman !"

* * *

Au prochain épisode : La poupée qui fait 'maman', ou comment se taper la honte avec un mouflet qui nous colle aux basques, par Hatake Kakashi bien sûr XD. Alors, c'était comment ? Nul ? Je sais --' 


End file.
